


I have your name

by ShiningStarDan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Marking, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarDan/pseuds/ShiningStarDan
Summary: “Mycroft”, that was the name of the person meant for him, he rested his head against the name, it was so rare, so unique, like it belonged to a lord of ancient times.





	1. First impression

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-ed so please excuse any mistakes

-Two bodies, just pulled out of the water, no physical signs of violence yet, we’ll have to wait for the forensics report, but so far, we can only say that they were dumped here a couple of hours ago, decomposition isn´t as far along as expected from the water

 -Thank you, Lestrade. Keep me informed.

-Yes, sir.

It was a gloomy day in London, the Thames had strong currents that could make a body travel long distances in a short time, he would have to get the informatics division to run a test or two with the current weather conditions to know better about the distance that could have been traveled by the bodies.

-You’ll get wrinkles for thinking too hard.

-Shut up, Donovan.

Rain started pouring over them and had to wrap up the bodies as quick as possible to avoid further decomposition.

-Common lads, wrap it up. Gotta go before this gets worst.

Everybody started packing everything away as fast as possible and within 5 minutes, people were scarce around the streets except for a tall man in a black coat that was walking fast away from the crime scene.

-Did you get a catch about that man Donovan?

-Barely, don’t know if any of the other guys got an opportunity though, I’ll ask around.

***

-Do we have any new leads? - asked DI Jeffords

-None so far, we are a little stuck in here Sir. The simulation done by the Informatics department showed that it the bodies could had gone along 3 kilometers so we have to trace a perimeter, Donovan is working on that right now, there are a couple of places we think could be the original crime scene.

-What about forensics?

-Internal damage was magnified by torture techniques, many organs had severe bruises, certainly more than expected due to the circumstances they were found.

-Go back to work and keep me informed, take Donovan and investigate the perimeter.

-Yes sir.

***

-This smells muddy, looks like this has been abandoned from quite some time.

-Four years to be exact- said Donovan turning on a flashlight while getting a view of the warehouse- it used to be a storage unit for international shipping services but the 2005 economic crisis affected them and the company bankrupted.

-What a shame…

-Junkies have been floating around from time to time and we have to raid it a couple of times a year, but they haven´t come around in a while. Guess they found other places to dose off.

The further they got into the warehouse the darker it became and many homeless were around, asking them would do any good, homeless were loyal to no one and had no trust on the police force. Something catches Greg’s attention as a black coat was curled up next to a fire.

  -Donovan, do you recognize that coat?

-Is it the same from the guy you saw three days ago?

-Looks like it.

They walked in his direction until they stood in front of him. They tried to move him but the guy was barely responding. Donovan took the coat, which was been used as a blanket and revealed a tall thin guy with curly black hair. Greg got closer and placed his fingers over his neck, the pulse was low and getting slower by the minute.

-Oh my God Donovan! He is OD-ing, call an ambulance, NOW!

-This is Donovan, I need an ambulance as soon as possible, civilian in need of medical care, drug user overdose. We are in the old warehouse placed on Victoria Embarkment A3211- her commanding voiced sounded through the place.

-Roger Donovan- said the voice through the radio- response time is calculated on three minutes.

Greg took the face and held it high, the guy had lost consciousness but at least he could avoid him to asphyxiate while the ambulance got there. He could start listening to the sirens as well as all the homeless around collected everything and flew away from the warehouse.

*** 

The light was blinding and the antiseptic odor was all over the place. He had forgotten how much he despised hospitals. The beeping of the electrocardiographic monitor was the only sound in the room. The open his eyes and flutter a couple of times until he got accustom to the light. The nurse doing the rounds called to the reception and told them to call DS Lestrade and notify them that the witness he had brought on had woken up.

By the time DS Lestrade and DS Donovan had come into the room, they found a well-dressed lady next to the man they had brought in, her eyes fixed into her blackberry and non-stop typing at lightning speed.

-Good evening- said Lestrade - We are DS Lestrade and DS Donovan, we found you at the warehouse located next to the Thames on Victoria Embarkment. Could you please state your name?

-The name is Sherlock Holmes- he said curtly

-Could you please tell us why you were in that facility?

-Boring! Tell me about the bodies?

-Mr. Holmes we got you out of the warehouse please answers the questions of DS Donovan- The man hissed irritated.

-Fine, I was thinking. I had to do something to pass the time.

-And would that thinking imply intoxicating yourself to death, brother dear?- A very smart-dressed man in a three piece suit enter the vicinity, tall, lean and distinct auburn hair, quite a distinct completion, handsome features  and elegant aura surrounded him.

-Insufferable as ever you are.

-I’m afraid this will continue as long as you pursue the path of self-destruction. Rehab is being set as we speak.

The man on the bed didn´t say anything else, the resigned look on his face indicated that this was expected.

-Excuse me, Sir. I’m DS Lestrade and I’d like to continue asking Mr. Holmes some questions about his whereabouts as a witness on an investigation.

-Of course Detective Sargent, if you’ll excuse me I’ve got matters to attend to. Be nice Sherlock, A dear please take care of everything.

-On that Sir- Answered the woman on the Blackberry that up until now haven´t ushered a single word.

-Good night Mycroft, try not to start a war in the next hour.

“ _Mycroft_ ” Greg’s blood ran cold out of his body at the sound of that name but he had to quickly regain his composure, he was in a professional matter at the moment, plus what were the possibilities that the man if front of him was bound to be his soulmate?


	2. My dad's letter

Lestrade got to his house, his wife was at the living room, it was quite late and she was asleep on the sofa with the Tv on. It was close to midnight he had started to come home late in the recent weeks and without noticing it was starting to interfere with his marriage, he needed a couple of days off to compensate it with his wife. She deserved better.

-Caroline- He stroked her slowly –sweetie, common, let’s get you to bed.

-Greg? - She asked slurring her words

-Yes baby, let me take you to the bed.

She was barely conscious and with the help of her husband she was taken to the bedroom.

That night Greg had a lot in his mind and was barely able to get any sleep. The next morning would require more than one cup of coffee to get the day rolling with the work. The last thing on his mind was the morning of his 18th birthday, the day he had been given the name of his soulmate.

***

_-Alexandre_ - _he listen to his mother calling him on that early morning. The fresh smell of spring left a relaxing feeling all over his body. He woke up slowly and then remembered that that morning was quite special, his 18 th year old birthday stated a new beginning. Now he was an adult and had to deal with new responsibilities._

_-Bonjour maman- He greeted his mother as he entered the kitchen._

_-Bonjour dear, would you like coffee, hot chocolate or something different?_

_-Hot chocolate, please._

_-Your sister already left, you’ll have to go to school on your own. Do you have to work tonight?_

_-No… Anne gave me the evening. Birthday courtesy I guess._

_-Well, today is a special day, isn´t it? - She winked at him. –Did you see it yet?_

_-No, I want to properly watch it._

_-Well, before you do please read this- His mother gave him a letter signed “To Greg” on his father handwriting and she gave him a silver bracelet. –The letter is some wisdom your father wanted to pass today, he loved you very much dear, and please guard his words and reflect on them… and the bracelet is the one he used to use to cover his mark. Remember that having someone else’s name is the utmost privilege you are given, the first step to being able to find the one who completes you and as a sign of respect you must not let other people see their name unless you so desire- and with those words she bend down and kissed the crown of his head._

_After finishing his breakfast he set up to go to school, this was his last year and he was ready to start all over in the big city. He wanted to move into London and start his life there. His mind was set on going to the police academy and get himself to a respectable position._

_Classes advanced in the usual motion, living in a town was very quiet and rarely ever something interesting happened. Teens usually moved out as soon as they finished high school, always looking for the best opportunity at hand in the big cities. He had been working as a waiter to save some money and move out, but even though he knew what he wanted, the future was uncertain. He sighted, he hadn´t look at his wrist and decided to wear a long sleeve shirt to cover it, he was nervous, he was afraid of seeing a name that might be too common to actually know whom was meant for him._

_-Madie! Madie! – He started to call his sister_

_-Hey Greg! Happy birthday!- She said while hugging him- Mom told me not to bother you in the morning, that’s why I came before to school. Have you seen it yet?_

_-No pumpkin, I want to take my time for it. Are you going home already?_

_-I’m hanging with the girls, we want ice cream_

_-Ice cream? Isn´t it a bit chilly?_

_-We’ll have brownies with it. Oh, Paula is calling me. I’ll see you back at home. Don´t be late for dinner!_

_-See you pumpkin!_

_He directed his steps in the direction of the outskirts of the town, he knew a place where he could be alone for some time, to read his father’s letter and get a look at his soulmark. He sat down, the place was a little foggy but he needed this alone time for himself._

_“Dear Gregory,_

_On this morning of your 18 th birthday, you will be given a special gift; you will be able to know the name of the other person that is meant for you that completes you. But you should know before you continue your life and start looking for them that how they complete you may not be the way you expected them to. Love has many shapes and can be shown in many different forms. _

_I hope the day that you find them you take my words into account and remember that the only thing that matters is for you to be happy even if they are not by your side the way you wish them to. And be the best version of yourself that you can offer and help them be happy._

_I love you very much._

_Dad”_

_He hadn´t noticed the tears that had started to come down his cheeks, his father had passed many years ago and he remembered him as a loving figure, he knew his father and his mother were not soulmates, in fact his father’s soulmate was his boss, Mrs. Anne from the restaurant he waited, she was kind of like a second mother figure of his. He knew that his father and Mrs. Anne tried to be together for some time but they just didn´t work romantically, and decided to stop their relationship before they could hurt each other and each eventually got married to their corresponding spouses. But nevertheless they were always having a cup of tea or chatting, at least that’s how they remember them when he was young, he would have to ask his mother sometime about it._

_While thinking about this, he decided to start unbuttoning his shirt’s handcuffs he had been relentless all day long waiting for the name on his right wrist. The calligraphy scribbled on his skin was elegant and fluid, “Mycroft”, that was the name of the person meant for him, he rested his head against the name, it was so rare, so unique, like it belonged to a lord of ancient times. He could only hope that he would become someone worthy of them and like his father said, he would have to become to best version of himself that he could offer._


	3. A ring and a Bracelet

-Hey there Greg.

-Hi Sally, rough morning?

-Same usual, I brought coffee, black, your favorite.

-Thank you- he said taking a sip of the offered drink- What do we have today?

-We gotta do rounds around the perimeter.

-Oh right, we didn´t exactly finished the one we were doing yesterday, do you think we should get back to the warehouse? - It seemed too much like a coincidence to find that Sherlock was there and walking away for the first crime scene, even if he couldn´t confirm that it was him, thanks to the weather conditions on that day.

-I don´t think so, so far there were only homeless around, I think it only served as a refugee place, not sure if anyone would be able to kill two people and throw them to the river without anyone noticing. Not that I think they would tell us either way. Those people have no loyalty.

He knew Sally was right, but maybe he could get some chance with the people around the warehouse.

 _-“PC Lestrade and PC Donovan please answer”_   

 _-_ Here Donovan and Lestrade. Over

-“ _We’ve found another body please come quick to Southward Bridge from Queen Avenue”_

 _-_ Roger- said Donovan

***

-Like the other two, the body doesn´t seem to have apparent bruises or visible damage, we are dealing with a professional, and I’m afraid we are looking for a serial killer Sally.

-They are all in their late 20’s and early 30’s, maybe they are part of a sort of gang?

-We can´t rule that out, even if they don´t sport any kind of ID markings, some gangs brand their members with tattoos but so far none of them have had any, maybe a cell? We still don´t know who they are though, and it’s hard to get to answers without background.

-On it! I’ll take make some questions to the witness who called and later you’ll have to get me a coffee and we will enjoy a glorious evening full of paperwork- she said with a smile.

-Can´t wait Sally- they both had connected since sally had been transfer to the precinct three years ago and they had solved many cases together. At least work was good for him, it kept him distracted

***

It was 7 pm when he got back to his house, Caroline was not around. Considering that it was kind of early maybe he could prepare something special, comfort food seem to be the one he needed at the moment. He collected all the ingredients necessary to prepare a Quiche and it didn´t take too much time to make it; an hour later the vegetable smells surrounded the entire apartment. A conveniently placed wine bottle was located on the countertop and he wasn´t going to deny himself the pleasure of a cup of it. He listened the door opened and he walked there to receive his wife.     

-Hey Carol, how was your day? – He bended forward to kiss her but she turned her head so his lips landed on her cheek. He was surprised by her. –Is everything all right?

-Umm, yes. I’m just a little tired I guess. I just need some sleep I think.

-Would you like to eat first? I prepared some quiche, the way you love it, mushrooms and vegetables.

-No, I think I’m just going to sleep.

-Would you like a massage or something else?

-Just sleep Greg. Good night.

He thought he could spend some time with her since he had arrived early from work in almost two months; maybe the school was getting more and more stressful. It was going to be telly, quiche and wine for him alone. He changed the channels to the sports news and started eating, he hadn´t even changed his clothes from work but he didn´t mind. He sighed. On his right hand, covering his soulmark was the silver bracelet that his mother had given him when he turned 18th and on his left hand his marriage ring that signaled his belonging to Carol.

***

-I´ve collected the required information Mr. Holmes.

-A little slow there, don´t you think A?

-There were more pressing matters to deal with, if you may allow me. 

-Has everybody else gone?

-Positive sir. George is the only one around as usual- Anthea walked out of the office to continue doing the required paperwork.

Mycroft contemplated the file in front of him. He almost didn´t wanted to open it. It was a file containing every little detail and information known about a specific individual: Detective Sargent Gregory Alexandre Lestrade, the person that had saved Sherlock from overdosing. It had been a pure coincidence but none the less Sherlock was saved because of him. His dear little brother always tormented him way more than he was prepared to handle.

He pulled out a bottle of scotch and a glass from the drawers on his desk. His brother had been missing for nearly 5 months, and when he finally found him, he was on the verge of death.

_-Did you make a list?_

_-What list?_

_-Enough Sherlock! Did you make a list?_

_-Of what?_

_-Of everything you have taken._

_-Here sir- Anthea passed him a little paper that had been storage in one of his brother’s coat pocket. He sighed, he could be death if it wasn´t for the fact that the police had seen him conscious. –Accommodations have been set in order for Mr. Holmes the younger._

_-Thank you dear_

He took a sip from the liquor and placed it back on the mahogany table, he needed to know more about the man who had saved his brother life since he had the feeling that this man would cross his path again in the near future.


	4. Not looking your way

-Martha Newman, 33 years old, used to work at Barclays; she was Junior Executive of Sales. Reported missing for two weeks at least.

-Damn Greg, Barclays? That’s quite a big deal. Very important bank, you know.

-Well this leads us to believe that the main reason behind these murders is money. We’ll have to go to the bank and ask the around if they have seen any money movements that are deemed suspicious.

-And we’ll have to see if someone else can identify the other two we found, without that we won´t have much lead to continue the investigation.

-Yeah, at this rhythm will need another dead body to go on- Greg sighed frustrated, this investigation was taking a toll on the whole team.

-Don´t even mention it. I already forgot what having a social life is like.

-You know what, we are not going to advance anymore about this tonight, let’s call it a day and we’ll continue tomorrow.

It had been two months since the beginning of the case and it was proving more than difficult to continue on.

-What about Sherlock?- asked Greg

-He didn´t utter a word last time, why?

-Maybe if we go with him he would tell us something.

-I’m not convinced Greg.

-It’s the best shot we’ve got.

***

-Boring!

-Excuse me?

-BORED. Seriously detective, I expected you to make more interesting questions. It’s obvious that all these people you’ve found are well educated, so just like Martha Newman, they all seem to work in the financial industry, maybe not a robbery, too refined for that, money laundry looks more appropriate for the profile even though I don´t know why she would be with a policeman if she was reported missing.

-A policeman?

-Where else would she have gotten the handcuffs marks around her skin?

-How do you know those are not rope marks from her murderer?

-Why bother to not leave any bruises and be careless about the wrist marks?

-What were you doing in the warehouse?

-Bored!

-Sherlock, if you answer my questions we can work something out. You are obviously quite intelligent.

-You flatter me Detective, I hope your wife doesn´t take it the wrong way. Not that she’s looking your way anyway.

-What was that?-said Greg surprise by the remarks of the young man –I was going to make you a job offer… of sorts… but I think this is enough for now- he said while walking out of the rehab facility.

He didn´t know how he was feeling at the moment, Sherlock had not say it work by word but at least he knew what he was implying. He had the feeling deep in his gut that his wife had been cheating on him for some time he just didn´t want to accept that. They had been together for more than a decade and even if it hadn´t been perfect he had been happy. He wanted to make her happy, but he didn´t know if he was going to be able to be with her after he confronted her.

***

-This is quite a nice place- said Sally.

-Not very popular, but the clientele is loyal to the pub.

-I hope the food is good enough, I wouldn´t like to get drunk on an empty stomach.

-How drunk do you wanna get?

-Not drunk, only tipsy enough to not think about my job for a couple of hours?

-Is that right? - said Philip whispering on Sally’s ear.

-Food first though, I’m hungry, for real.

-They have very good hamburgers here; let me go for a menu.

-I’ll go to the loo, find us a sit.

The music in the pub was nice, The Clash was sounding in the background and not a lot of people were around, which made this place perfect to relax for a couple of hours. She was not paying attention to the way she was walking and bumped into someone.

-Sorry I wasn´t…

-Don´t … Sally?

-Hey Caroline…

-Oh, my friends are waiting for me, but it was nice to see you! Take care.

-Yeah.

This didn´t seem right for her, she didn´t like to mend in other people’s problems but Greg was special for her and she didn´t wanted to see him miserable. So she picked up her phone and dialed the number.

-Hey Greg, there’s something you need to know…

***

She entered the apartment in complete darkness, walking a stealthy as possible in the hopes of not waking up her husband if he was already there.

-You need to levitate and be invisible if you want to avoid me any further.

-GREG!

-That’s my name; at least you seem to remember it.

 -That bitch called you, didn´t she?

-What are you talking about?

-Don´t take me for a fool Gregory Lestrade!

-You know, for someone as innocent as you are implying you are you are rather skittish and nervous don´t you think? so… Why don´t we talk about this like real adults?

She kept silence, not knowing what to say or do.

-Did you find them?

-Find who? - He shrugged

-Your soulmate?

-Don´t be stupid Greg, like that would ever happened.

-So, what’s going on?

-You are never home, I’ve been feeling neglected, I wanted to feel loved.

-For fuck’s sake Caroline, but do you have to go and be with someone else?!

-Like I say, you are never here!

-BECAUSE EVERY GOD DAMN TIME I’M HERE YOU ARE WITH SOMEONE ELSE- She sat still, her body shivering all over and before she knew how. She started crying.

-I’m… I’m so sorry Greg. I don´t know what I was doing, please, please forgive me. I shouldn´t have disrespected our wedding vows.

-I love you Caroline, but I won´t tolerate this from you. We can compromise, I can try getting earlier than, we can work a schedule or something but I won´t let you be cheating on me. If you don´t want us to be together anymore, we can get our separate ways but no cheating!

-Yes Greg, I understand- She was still weeping and Greg hugged her.

**Author's Note:**

> Don´t forget to leave a comment please ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
